


Come Here

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This first appeared in the 2014 SHarecon zine. See all of the super contributions <a href="http://starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=2071">HERE</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flamingo and her tireless flock for another wonderful SHarecon.


End file.
